J-Stars Destiny Vs
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: The greatest heroes unite and fight in the name of their hopes and dreams. Those with such aspiration join together and realize those dreams together. What you seek, is in the Jump World. Succeed in winning your battles! Effort, friendship and victory...assemble gallant heroes! Your destiny awaits and much more.
1. J-Stars Teaser

**Author notes: Man, its been like a year since I've been abscent from writing around here, what with the pause with my My little Pony fanfic and all that which I still have to finish and I definitely will be finishing it too for any of my readers who followed through with it. I've gotten plenty of questions asking what happened to the rest of the story but rest assured I never forgot about it XD**

**I was thinking of a new project though, anybody who likes manga/anime know what the new game J-Stars Victory Vs is, that big collaboration of Jump characters going at it in a game and its the 3rd installment to the Jump Stars series too bad it'll probably never see the light of day overseas to anyone who won't import it. I've been looking into J-Stars a lot and I definitely want to get my hands on it. All I've been doing is watching everything about it on YouTube including the story mode and it definitely got me wanting to write a writing adaption of it. I've always wanted to do something in that field and I had plenty of ideas for it already. So this is kinda my shot at doing it, this will be sort of a "trailer" type thing so bare with me people :D  
**

**Anyone who's read my previous writing know they'll see a combination of traditional and scripted writing so hopefully that's not a problem.  
**

**There are a few original characters most of which were created and are owned by me, the character Tobias Kazekiri**** belongs to a friend and fellow writer of mine, Nick Marshall who's also known as Kiumaru Hamachi, who also belongs to his own original story****. The character Asako Hikari****© belongs to me and my original story while all the other characters present belong to their rightful owners as well.  
**

* * *

**The following represents a project currently in development. The final version may be altered or have many scenes removed all together in the final version.**

Shonen Jump All-Stars

The scene opens in an abyss of darkness. A lonely soul is shown descending deeper into the dark abyss as the temperature around it gets colder and the darkness grows heavy. As it continues to plunge into the dark sea a light shines upon her from the highest unreachable part of the abyss. The light being shined upon the lonely soul causes a human form to take shape around it, giving the appearance of Asako Hikari who appears to be in a sleeping state, still slowly descending.

_"There are so many other souls out there who wish to fulfill their dreams…"_

She slowly turns around and faces the bottom of where the darkness was taking her. As she opened her weakened eyes over a dozen more souls similar to her own, before her human body took shape around, all slowly descends into the dark with her before coming together to form a giant gathering of souls.

_"Your hopes and dreams have remained separate because they have never been connected…"_

As she comes closer to the souls they all begun a metamorphoses which soon gives birth to more newly born human shaped figures though none of their appearances are clear due to the shaping of their souls not being complete, unable to keep her eyes opened Asako closes her eyes once more and re-enters her state of sleep inching closer to the forming group below.

_"Hopes and dreams which weren't meant to awaken"_

As she lands gently the view pans up from Asako's sleeping face to a wider view of where she landed. Around her were known heroes in a similar state of sleep: Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku, Ichigo Kurosaki, Medaka Kurokami, Tobias Kazekiri, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Toriko and many more associated with them.

_"Until now young heroes…"_

A never dying dream in a never ending world

A quick flash of locations all flash by, the locations are all habited by their rightful citizens and stand at their prime. Locations including: Alabasta (One Piece), Konohagakure (Naruto), Soul Society (Bleach), Mount Paozu (Dragon ball) and finally an overall look over the Jump World being overseen by Tobias Kazekiri and Asako Hikari who look in awe.

Legendary Heroes

An injured Asako Hikari (Hikari Ochiru) stands defeated before an unknown foe before Kurokami Medaka (Medaka Box) and Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) stands to defend her, she looks on surprised as they came to her aid, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) leaps up into the air and unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō for a large mountain, the attacks power sliced through the mighty rock and gave it a clean cut down the middle, Son Goku (Dragon ball) is shown training with Tobias Kazekiri (The Trio)as the younger fighter happily gave Goku his best punches and kicks both high and low with nothing but enthusiasm while Goku blocks them all with a satisfied grin upon his face, Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) points his finger out while imitating a gun as a small sphere of energy forms at the tip of his finger, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) looks out to a distant land with a smile on his face as he ties his Leaf Village headband around his head before pulling tightly with dedication on his face, Tsuna Sawada (Reborn!) readies for battle by adjusting one of his X-Gloves, Toriko (Toriko) engages in a competitive eating contest with Monkey D. Luffy and Son Goku while Tobias, Asako and Medaka watch from the sides.

Fated meeting

While ascending high into the air Goku tosses a ki blast down toward who manages to leap out of the way of the blasts radius, recovering with his hand held back before throwing it toward Goku using his signature Gomu-Gomu no Pistol. Goku moves his head to the side narrowly dodging the attack while Naruto was already descending toward Goku with a Rasengan, seeing Luffy's fist coming toward him Naruto clashes with the fist with the Rasengan resulting in a huge explosion.

Hollow-masked Ichigo stands before a large dark creature with tentacles while large bolts of lightning striking from the heavens in an attempt to strike him, he swiftly dodges them using flash step while at the same time firing multiple Getsuga Tenshō's as he evades the thunderbolts at the mysterious tentacle creature.

Goku, Tobias and Naruto stand on a shoreline while a large pillar of darkness is erupting out of the ocean and striking the sky above. The pillar of darkness causes powerful gusts of wind that takes Tobias off of his feet but thanks to the support of Naruto and Goku who helps him stand his ground with supportive holding of their touch on his back Tobias manages to face the powerful winds and stand beside his friends as they await to see what happens next from the giant pillar of darkness.

An untold story…

In a central plaza of an unnamed town during a celebration Asako, Tobias, Goku, Naruto, Medaka and Luffy all meet up near the plaza's large water fountain.

Goku: Well if it isn't Luffy and Naruto. Didn't think you guys would be coming out to the celebration tonight.

Luffy: Oi! Goku, Naruto! Its great seeing you guys again!

Naruto: I haven't seen you guys since the J Battle Festival. Hehe, we should have a little training to catch up and that we could-

Asako: Eh!?

Naruto (facing the two): Huh? Is something wrong?

Asako: ….No way, is that you Medaka?

Medaka: Asako?

Tobias: You two know each other?

Asako: Yeah. She's…I knew her back when we were really little. We were-

Medaka: -Inseparable friends.

A new legend begins

Naruto (putting his fist forward): Naruto Uzumaki.

Goku (putting his fist forward): Son Goku.

Luffy (putting his fist forward): Monkey D. Luffy.

Medaka (putting her fist forward): Medaka Kurokami.

Tobias (putting his fist forward): Tobias Kazekiri.

Asako (putting her fist forward): Asako Hikari.

With their fist all together the group signifies their newfound friendship with a group fist bump.

**J-Stars Destiny Vs & Destiny Vs: Final Fight  
In development  
**


	2. Final Fight Mysterious Foe teaser

**Hey there people, this guy again. I didn't want anyone (if anybody read the original teaser) to think I was dead and gone so I'm popping my head back in to say hi and stuff XD **

**Now this J-Stars project I'm doing keeps giving me more and more to work with and think about. I'm still writing the general story and I'm just scratching the surface of whats going on and everything. Not only that I've still got plenty of manga/anime's to catch up on before I can dive even deeper into this and build up the knowledge I need to stay true to every character that's added. That's a crucial part of this, naturally. You wouldn't want your favorite characters acting a way they wouldn't or shouldn't otherwise it'd just be bad writing right? Well I'm here with another one of those teasers, yeah I'm gonna be doing teasers to keep those who read knowing that there is still a J-Stars fanfic being made, has there already been one yet? I dunno, I'll have to check later but you get the idea! I'm still working on it but since I won't know when its 100% complete I'll just give teasers and stuff whenever I can...although I'm not sure how often that'll be so don't hold your breath ^-^  
**

**Now because J-Stars Destiny Vs is the biggest thing I've written so I have to admit that this project is just...too big, but that's not a bad thing. With three 3 arcs focusing on a crew of three characters and their travels its safe to say that there will be a lot going on and a lot of characters to be met but I don't want to overdo things. I want to get it done as soon as possible but there's still so much on my mind I just have to keep going! But There will still have to be a limit to the regular Destiny Vs so when Destiny Vs ends there will be a small little add on that has new fights, locations and things I can't really add to the original because it'd just be too much, this is called J-Stars Destiny Vs: Final Fight or just Final Fight for short. Corny name right?  
**

**Well enough of me blabbering, this is another teaser that promotes Final Fight and hopefully I did a somewhat novice job of making it kind of interesting.  
**

* * *

**Mysterious Foe**

**J-Stars Destiny Vs: Final Fight**

The scene opens up with a look in an abandoned dark castle seemingly located in the Jump World though where exactly is unknown. Here we see a four man team consisting of Son Goku, Asako Hikari, Medaka Kurokami and Monkey D. Luffy. It is unknown what the four are searching for however as they enter the impressively large foyer they fail to realize that they have been stalked by a shadowy figure who slowly approaches them from behind in a ghostly cloak.

Luffy: This can't be right. This place is completely deserted. Where the heck are we anyway?

Medaka: It appears that we've entered some kind of palace…or castle.

Asako: Yeah and it's strange because I don't sense anybody he-

The group all suddenly came to a freezing halt as a mysterious force surges through all of their bodies. The sudden force has caused a flashback of memories revealing to them everything they have learned up to this point. Once the flashbacks have ceased the four have found control over their bodies once again.

Asako (looking down to her shaking palm): W-What was…

Medaka: That was strange. Did you all feel that?

Goku: Sure did, it's like I lost control of my body for a second. I couldn't move an inch.

Luffy (shivering comedically): …Suddenly I don't feel so great. Huh?

Medaka and Asako turn to Luffy and noticed his gaze. The two girls then turn to Goku who had a similar look upon his face, a focused stare that was set right ahead of them. They turn in the same direction and noticed a strange presence. A barely visible image of a humanoid figure.

"This world"

"A dream world"

"Where heroes gather…"

"Those with dreams"

"Those with hope"

"Assemble"

"What you seek is in this world"

"Effort, friendship and victory…"

The group of four stood in silence as they watched the unknown figure remain stationary before them.

"Yes…I see it all. So you all are among those, too" a silent yet audible voice spoke to the four.

Medaka: How did we not realize it before? Has he been following us this whole time?

"You all are very familiar to me…" The voice spoke again with interest, more of its body becoming more visible to the four. "Perhaps all living things are the same"

Luffy: "Same"?

Without warning the unidentified figure quickly held its cloaked arm at the group and launched a beam with devastating power to the group much to their shock and surprise, the attack seemingly strikes and detonates with an incredibly loud boom. The attack destroyed an entire half of the already ruined castle. As the figure remained still smoke and ruin stood before it, the attack killing anything that was caught within it.

"…." The powerful ghostly being stood revealing more of its hazy appearance "I've felt this before…"

From the ruin and smoke the initial attack created steam emits from within followed by brightening aura's and pure light.

"This feeling….of constant pushing…." It continued as the vision ahead became clearer. Eventually the four heroes stood before the attacker with serious and determined looks upon their faces "Show me…." The unidentified figure continued to speak as it soon revealed its physical form being covered in a pure black cloak which was made from an unknown material. The cloak was constantly emitting a misty darkness as it blew in the wind "The power of your dreams and hopes…the reason why you keep fighting"

The smoke completely clears as the unknown figure was now face to face with Super Saiyan God Goku, Altered God Mode Medaka, Ascended Angel State Asako and Gear Second Luffy. All of which are now prepared for the showdown that was about to transpire.

**Mysterious Foe**

**J-Stars Destiny Vs: Final Fight**

**TBA **


	3. J-Stars Destiny Vs Teaser 2

**I'm back with another teaser for my project on J-Stars. I'm not going to talk too much on these little author notes things I usually do before writing so I'm gonna let whoever reads jump right into this. All that you see are events that actually occur in the story, I just pieced them together to try to give good clear images for the reader but duh, what else are teasers used for? Ah, yes, remember the original characters: Tobias Kazekiri, Asako Hikari and the newly introduced Takeshi Katsumoto are all owned by their original authors like all the other Jump characters. If you're interested in reading any of these original works just give me a shout and I'll give you contact information for any of the three authors, one of them being myself :3**

**Alright, lets jump into this. Hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing and fixing this project. May need an editor though...**

* * *

Out in the vast sea of the Jump World a fully modified Jump ship, based on the 15th century masted sailing carrack ship, set sail across the limitless ocean. At the front of the ship, on the bow, was Luffy with a happy grin in anticipation of what he'll see next in the Jump World. Standing on the ship's deck was Asako as looked out in awe to the great blue sea as the wind blew threw her hair. Approaching her was Medaka who took a spot next to her to enjoy the view with her friend, Asako turned to her and was greeted with a warm smile only to smile brightly back at her.

"So you two know each other?" Luffy's voice spoke from another point in time prior to the current events.

"We have met before…" Medaka answered as she and Asako looked out into the distant islands "But it was back when we were just kids." She continued speaking from the past.

"I really wish I could remember." Asako also spoke from an earlier point in time as the three continued setting sail in the present.

A scene switch shows Asako and Medaka meeting face to face with satisfied looks upon their face, battered clothing and a ruined area which seems to have been the setting for a fight between the two.

"It's ok." Medaka spoke once more "Even if you don't remember we're friends now. For me it's nice to see you again, while for you it's merely 'nice to meet you' and I'm happy to at least have that."

The two smile as they exchanged handshakes on a battle well fought.

Another scene switches to Konoha on a rainy day. Walking through the streets was a hooded Tobias walking toward the village gates. As he continued walking He crosses paths with Naruto who was eying him from the top of the leaf's gate.

"You really think I'm going to let you handle this alone?" Naruto asked from another point in time.

As Tobias looked up, he noticed Naruto for a second before covering his eyes with his hood as he continued making his way out of the village "I don't need this." He answered before making the mysterious choice of leaving "Thanks for everything you've done but I have friends to look for, I can't waste any time here."

Naruto simply watched him off with a disappointed gaze. He jumped down from the top of the gate and landed in a rainy puddle, walking into the village. The opposite direction of Tobias "You're not really wasting your time if you're just making friends who are willing to help you" Naruto responded.

_When the world just seems too much to handle, I'll be there for you_

**The next leap into Jump**

_The Dream Arc_

"The Trio": Tobias Kazekiri  
-Nick Marshall

Dashing through a wide field of grass Tobias eventually made his to a cliff and with a strong leap into the air.

Tobias: Yutaka, Kaiya…where are you guys?

He asked as he soared through the skies looking out to the new world he was in.

A scene switch moves along to a look of Tobias being approached by a spiky black haired man with an orange gi and blue wristbands. Tobias looks at the man in suspicion as he stopped in his tracks with his hand held up in a friendly saluting like position.

"Hi there, I probably should introduce myself first" he said with a cheerful smile. "Hi, I'm Goku."

Tobias: Goku?

Goku: Yep. That's me!

Another scene switch shows Tobias meeting with a mysterious girl whose head is wrapped up in bandages and a knife lodged in her head, the only part of her face revealed is her left eye which is of red color and her mouth, allowing her to talk. "Who are you…?" he asked as she simply stared at him outside of a stadium.

_The Heart Arc_

"Hikari Ochiru": Asako Hikari  
-André Boston

In an unidentified restaurant Asako is shown participating in an eating contest between Luffy and Medaka whom are all charging into a variety of dishes and slightly horrifying the other costumers in a comedic sense.

The scene switches to a look at a training camp within a forest located somewhere near a mountain range. Medaka, Luffy and Asako weakly stood before an elder woman with wavy pinkish gray hair with brown eyes who also sported martial arts clothes.

Asako: Master Genkai, I now know where my strength comes from. It comes from Medaka and Luffy.

Genkai: Is that so?

Asako: With these guys by my side…I feel I can overcome anything.

Medaka: We'll get through your training lessons.

Luffy: There's no way we'd ever back down!

With the three standing together they are suddenly rushed with a powerful surge of yellowish red aura, making them feel as if they received a massive power surge. The energy they were now receiving made powerful gust of winds that caused the forest trees to blow back from the simple force of the aura. The power caused a smile to form upon Genkai's face

Genkai: …That's your Victory Burst.

_The Purpose Arc_

Introducing "Jinkan no Celestial": Takeshi Katsumoto  
-Monta "Wolfshade" 

"So…you're saying there's a world where only the best gather, where they help bring out the best within each other? You should go Takeshi. You'll learn a hell of a lot about the things that matter most to you." An unidentified voice spoke as Takeshi dropped from out of a portal that appeared in the sky. He recovered in the air and began free falling to the new world below with a determined smile upon his face.

The scene switches to a Takeshi standing side by side with Ichigo as they look up to the sky which was emitting a golden light down onto them "I believe there is something upsetting the balance of this world." The Shonen god spoke to the two as they both nod their heads at what he was saying to them.

A second scene switch shows Takeshi meeting with Madara in the rocky badlands.

Takeshi: Tell me, what is it that I need to learn?

Madara (slowly walking away): You're still much too young to understand the power within. You must understand that not everyone is made for that kind of pressure. There will be opportunities to be had, but at what cost? Are you willing to find that out for yourself?

A look of consideration formed upon Takeshi's face as he thought about what it was Madara was telling him, knowing that eventually there will be a price to pay for achieving such an immense power from within.

Another scene switch shows an injured Takeshi being confronted by Ichigo, bankai, as both of their clothes appears to be heavily damaged from battle.

Takeshi: It's no use. The links between my world and this one cannot be opened unless I use this power.

Ichigo: And you don't care who you hurt along the way? Who knows what'll become of you once you use it!

Takeshi: I have all of my loved ones back in my world and they need me. If I have to use what Madara gave to me as a last resort then I will…even…even if it I have to be changed forever…HAAAAAAAAAA!

A blazing dark blue light was unleashed from Takeshi's body much to Ichigo's surprise. As Ichigo stands his ground against the force of his friend's power he looks at him as he continuously gains power. "Takeshi…" was the only thing Ichigo could mutter as he knew it was too late to save him, unsure of what will become of him.

**Three new arcs**

**Three new heroes**

**One new adventure **

**The story continues…**

Numerous shots from the series flashes by: Tobias demonstrating his ability to control the wind to Naruto, who looks on in amusement, Takeshi facing Ichigo and Yusuke before he turns his attention behind himself with a friendly smile, Medaka jumping in place preparing to perform "Kurokami Phantom" on Aizen, Asako protecting Tsunayoshi from an unidentified opponent, Tobias playfully wrapping his arm around Takeshi's neck with a happy grin while Takeshi simply gives a dull expression.

Asako and Medaka swimming together to explore a unique and beautiful second world of the Jump World's undersea life, Takeshi kindly stepping aside to let Hinata by way as she giggles, Goku and Toriko clashing eyes at a dinner table as a large feast is laid out before them.

Tobias stands to confront an new enemy who's shrouded in a black aura flame, Asako and Goku standing before the God of Destruction Bills, Tobias, Naruto and Goku engaging in team combat against a vicious Kraken which has surfaced from a black sea.

Asako and Medaka going against Genkai in her mountain compound, Super Saiyan God Goku gathering energy for the spirit bomb.

And finally Goku, Naruto, Asako, Medaka, Tobias, Ichigo, Takeshi and an entire assembly of Jump heroes behind them gather as they all face a devastatingly huge tornado of black and red energy destroying everything in its path, in the center of the tornado is the user: A black silhouette with nothing more to it than white eyes that held a devilish stare directed toward the heroes.

**J-Stars Destiny VS**


End file.
